House of Zod
For the family of the same name, see House of Zod (family). "House of Zod" was the fifth episode of Krypton."Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th January 2018" - Spoiler TV It will air on April 18, 2018. Synopsis Jayna grapples with her torn loyalties as Seg fights for survival within the heart of Black Zero."Krypton Episode 5 Description: “House of Zod”" - KryptonSite Plot Having escaped from Black Zero's base into the icy tundra, Seg-El promptly returns to the base and finds another prisoner, Raika. She wants Seg to take her with him. Waiting in jail, Lyta-Zod prepares for her execution and is visited by Dev-Em. They express their love for one another despite Lyta's situation. Seg releases Raika, and she leads him through underground ice tunnels. They meet a group of strangers who do not speak the same language as them, but they do recognize one word: El. Daron-Vex is angry at his daughter, Nyssa-Vex, for making plans and schemes behind his back. Daron is worried that if Lyta-Zod is used as a scapegoat, then the Voice of Rao will turn his rage on him. He also worries that Jayna-Zod will betray their plans to the religious leader. Seg and Raika are taken to the lair of Cythonna, the Ice Goddess of Krypton. As a reward for helping Raika, they offer to heal Seg's wounds and learn what he knows of Brainiac. However, Raika reveals to him that the House of El fought her clan long ago. Because of the enmity they hold for the family, he will not be let out alive. Lying that the House of El is looking for him, Seg manipulates Raika into helping him escape. She gives Seg an oxygen mask and communications device. At Lyta's execution, Daron-Vex intervenes and announces that Kol-Da has recanted her testimony and all charges against Lyta are being dropped. The reason behind the change of heart is that Jayna-Zod agreed to the deal proposed by the House of Vex and has pledged her allegiance to them. Kol-Da is surreptitiously killed and made to look like suicide. In the Outlands, Seg contacts Adam Strange in Kandor City and appraises him of his location. He asks Adam to visit Lyta andgive her some encrypted information. The information is Seg's declaration of love; he misses and loves her and is sure he is going to die. However, before Seg can succumb to death, the leader of the terrorists finds him. Lyta teams up with Adam Strange to rescue Seg. They find a trail and follow it to the terrorist base. At the base, the leader tells Seg that the woman he freed is the key to defeating Brainiac and wants to know where Seg took her. Lyta and Adam infiltrate the base in an effort to spring Seg. During the battle, Lyta follows the leader of the terrorists and they fight. The leader makes Lyta stop the battle when he shows her that he wears a familiar medallion around his neck. It is the same one that Lyta wears. Then he shocks her even further by claiming to be her son! Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Co-Starring *Andrea Vasiliou as Kol-Da *Sarah Armstrong as Kiyo *Asiatu Koroma as Young Jayna *Malachi Hallett as Young Vidar *Emmanuel Ighodaro as Lor-Zod *Sonita Henry as Raika *Jennifer Lee-Moon as Tai-Un *Beatrice Comins as Anireh *Lukas Loughran as Junra *Lucy McConnell as Sagitari Soldier *Faisal Mohammed as Vidar (uncredited) *Mark Quigley as Officer (uncredited) Gallery Promotional stills References Category:Season One Episodes